Fairy Tail: Newest Member
by Pazzie
Summary: The adventures of the strongest team in Fairy Tail, in an alternate universe. Added fictional characters.


Narator:

Every thing was quiet today. It was a sunny day in Magnolia, and a strange unfamilliar face were walking on the streets, heading towards Fairy Tail's HQ. He was tall, buffed male with kinda long dark pointy hair, wearing white saggy pants that were tight on the bottom and tied with a light-blue scarf waving thru the air on the right side of his body, where the knot was. He was also wearing a long sleeveless bodytight dark blue shirt. He had black wrists bands on both his arms. He had a friendly face despite his brute looks. Freckles on his nose. People werent moving out of the way. Maybe because he was smiling the whole time while he was walking. He has a friendly aura where you are near him. You can feel his happiness just pouring into you. And it turns any kind of day into a happy one. After a nice walk through Magnolia, the brute finally came to the front door of Fairy Tail.

-?

Ahhhh, finally, after so many years, I found the guild i can proudly say it's my home.

*walks in*

*Gray and Lucy thought he was just a lost foreigner trying to find his way. Natsu, Erza and Wendy however smelled/sensed something was off with this person*

-?

Mirajane-san, is Master Makarov here? I would like to talk to him.

-Mirajane:

I will check right away, who is asking for him, if i may ask?

-?

Saruwatari Endou

-Mirajane:

Mh, I'll look for him right away.

-Endou

Thank you.

*Endou sits on the high stools Fairy Tail has by the bar and waits patiently.

*Meanwhile Erza called Natsu to join her in order to question the stranger.

-Erza:

Who are you and what is your name?

-Endou:

Saruwatari Endou, the Ice Dragon-Slayer. At your command, Titania.

*Natsu firstly was shocked, then became excited to find a new dragon-slayer*

-Natsu:

What are you doing here and did your dra-

-Endou

Yes, my mother-dragon Antartica suddenly disappeared 7th July, year 777. And you will find soon enough why am i here.

-Makarov.

Endou! Welcome. Lets talk privately in my quarters.

-Endou

Yes, Master.

*Looks at Natsu and Erza*

C'ya in a bit, you guys.

-Erza

Well, this is interesting. Yet another dragon-slayer. Do you think he is gonna join the guild?

-Natsu

I really hope so! I wanna fight him, and see how strong he is.

*Lucy and Gray join Erza and Natsu*

-Lucy:

Who was that stranger that just went with Master Makarov?

-Erza:

We will find out soon enough.

*Natsu looked at Lucy and Gray and smiled so you can see all his teeth.

After 10 minutes, Makarov and Endou came out and the Master had something important to say.*

-Makarov:

Gather 'round, Fairy Tail. I would like to present to you, the new member of the family, Saruwatari Endou.

-Endou:

Happy to be a part of the family. You can all call me Saru or Endou, its up to you. Ahahahah

*Puts his right arm behind his head and continues to laugh. After all the fuss calm down, Endou sat back on the same stool when he came.*

-Endou:

Mirajane, do you mind getting me a dish of todays lunch? Im starving.

-Mirajane:

Sure thing, Endou-san.

-Endou:

*tries the ramen/soup*. MHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS DELICIOUS. Did you make this?

-Mirajane:

Yes, do you like it?

-Endou:

I love it. Oh and by the way, please call me just Endou.

-Mirajane:

Mhm. Deal.

*The strongest team in Fairy Tail is gathering around Endou*

-Erza

So, you joined Fairy Tail. Now we have 5 Dragon-Slayers.

-Natsu:

Ok, now let's fig-...

*Natsu gets interrupted/hit by Lucy.

-Lucy:

Not now Natsu, leave him eat at peace.

-Endou:

Thank you, Lucy-San.

*Gray sits next to him on his right*

-Gray

So, Ice dragon-slayer, how good is your Ice-Making magic?

-Endou:

To be honest, not so good. I can only make armour and melee weapons.

-Gray:

What? But you are an Ice-Making wizard, how come that is the only thing that you can make?

-Endou:

I am master of close hand-to-hand combat. I mean, i can still use caster-type magic. But i do not prefer it.

-Erza

Oooh, master of hand-to-hand combat. I would like to sparr against you.

-Endou:

It would be my pleasure after I finish my lunch.

-Erza:

Fine, I will wait for you in the battle arena, behind the HQ.

*Erza leaves*

-Lucy:

So, where are you from, Endou?

-Endou:

South Pole. Im an Ice dragon-slayer/wizard, so it didnt feel cold at all before you ask me that.

-Lucy:

Why did you come here, in Fairy Tail?

-Endou:

My dragon, Antartica, was very loving and caring dragon. She loved humans and living amongs them. But never really like the weather/atmosphere in the areas where people could live, so we went to live there. 7th July, 777, the year when all the dragons disappeared, i felt lonely. So i tried to join guilds. After 3 guilds, neither of them felt like home. Like i belong there. Except here. Eating this ramen, talking to you guys, being near the Master makes me feel at ease and comfortable. I love it here. Anyways, i dont want to piss out Titania. Lets have some fun

-Lucy and gray with their inner voices

SPARRING WITH ERZA IS FUN?

-Erza:

Finally, you came. I was starting to get worried.

-Endou:

Hahaha, i would never miss out a good practice. Anyways, are we gonna start today? Or should i wait more for you to get ready?

-Erza:

Ok then. Here i come.

*Using her everyday armor and sword Erza rushes towards Endou. With her dominant hand she swings to cut across his chest. Suddenly her sword stopped. Like it hit something hard, something metal. She glanced over at the sword and got shocked. Endou caught the blade, with his own bare hand. With only 3 fingers. Erza jumped back and got ready for another attack*

-Erza:

Wasnt expecting that one, try catch this one...

*She charges forward and jumps trying to split him in half. Endou catches her sword again. This time only using his middle and index finger. Erza jumps back again and lowers her guard*

-Erza:

When you said "Master in close combat" it seems I underestimated yo...

*Gets punched in the stomach*

-Endou:

Why did you lower you guard?

*Erza tries to take a breather, after the whole air being knocked out of her, with one punch. As she walks backwards, she trips. But Endou is there to catch her.

-Endou:

How about we end the sparring here? We dont know anything about each other enough yet.

*She nodds.*

-Endou:

Let me take you to the infirmary.

*He puts her hand around his neck and disappears. Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Mirajane who was watching from this inside stood in awe. After few seconds they ran to the infirmary to find Erza lying on one bed, with bandages around her waist. Endou next to her, holding her hand.

-Endou:

Im so sorry, i didnt mean to hit you so hard. im really sorry.

-Erza:

Dont worry, you caught me by surprise. It was my fault.

-Endou:

I'll go now, let you rest for tonight. Tomorrow i will heal you.

-Erza

Mhm.

*As Endou stood up and turned around only to find the 3 "musketeers" looking at him like he is a ghost or something. He quickly went pass them, laughing awkwardly, hoping they wont hate him for what he did.*

-Lucy:

Damn, his teleportation technique is really good...

-Erza:

Its not teleportation... He is that fast.

-Lucy, Natsu and Gray in unison:

WHAT? THAT FAST?

-Erza:

Yeah, when he was carrying me to here, i could see everything we passed. The whole path.

*Natsu runs off*

-Gray:

Wow, i just cant believe it. He cant even use Ice-Making magic. But he can run that fast...

-Erza:

The world is full with strong people, isnt it?

-Lucy:

It sure is

-Gray:

Mhm.

*Natsu running towards Endou*

-Endou:

Oh, hey Natsu. What's up?

-Natsu

*pant* Fight *pant* with me *pant*...

-Endou:

Whaaaat?

-Natsu

Sparr against me.

-Endou:

Why?

-Natsu:

So i can see how strong you are.

-Endou:

You saw Erza getting knocked with 1 punch, and you still wanna fight against me?

-Natsu:

Yes

-Endou:

Ok then, tomorrow. At noon, in the battle arena.

-Natsu:

Mh. I'll be waiting for you.

*Next morning, Lucy discovers that Endou has rented the room right across hers. And they meet eachother as they leave their rooms to go to the guild. Having a friendly talk and laugh, Lucy finds out that Endou and Natsu are gonna fight this noon.*

-Lucy:

Why did you agree to fight him? You are much stronger.

-Endou:

As I said, i never miss out a good practice.

-Lucy:

Oh you hotheaded boys. I'll never understand you.

-Endou:

To be honest, im not doing this because i want to fight. Im doing this because i want to help Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel with their training.

-Lucy:

What about Laxus? He is a dragon-slayer too, you know

-Endou:

I know, but he is a second-generation of dragon-slayers. My training does not apply to him. You will find out later what im talking about.

*Endou and Lucy came at noon behind the HQ, in the battle arena, only to find a hotheaded Natsu stretching his legs, Gray and Erza sitting aside, Erza still wearing the bandages.*

-Endou:

Ok, Natsu. Get me warmed up. I heard Mirajane has burgers and fries today.

-Natsu

Im going all in right from the start, just so you know.

-Endou:

That's the only way you can get me warmed up.

-Natsu:

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON

-Endou:

ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON

-Natsu:

Iron fist of the Fire dragon

-Endou

...

*Endou catches his Iron fist with his bare heads. After a second it steams out. Natsu jumps back. and charges forward*

-Natsu:

Talons of the Fire Dragon

-Endou

Ice Claws of the Ice dragon

*Because Endou was master at close combat, he made claws out of ice and used them as gloves*

-Natsu:

Wow, that looks cool.

-Endou:

I know, right. Came up with it myself.

-Natsu:

Lets see how you can handle this heat.

-Endou:

Bring it.

-Natsu:

CLAWS OF THE FIRE DRAGON

-Endou:

Hmph

*Natsu rushes in for a kick, but quickly loses sight of Endou. Right as he turns around, Endou is right in his face, with a little smirk on his face*

-Endou:

Boo..!

-Natsu

AHHHHHH, what the hell man, you scared me!

-Endou:

Ahahahahhahahaha you shouldve seen your face.

-Natsu:

You should see your face after i beat you.

-Endou:

Ok, that's enough

*Suddenly Endou throws a scary looks towards Natsu, and gets in a offensive position*

-Natsu:

Bring it, Icy boy...

-Endou:

Did you catch that?

*Suddenly Natsu collapses, but right before he falls, Endou catches him and puts him on him shoulder.*

-Endou:

Im gonna lye down this hotheaded beast in the infirmary. And gonna have lunch.

I have a request. I want to go on a quest today. Any of you care to join me?

-Erza:

All of us are coming. I think we all want to know more about you. Your abilities are not to be underestimated.

-Endou:

Hehehe... Ok then, see you after lunch.

-Lucy:

Actually lets have lunch together.

-Erza:

That is a great idea.

-Endou:

Uhmmm, sure thing. Lets go.

*The strongest team of Fairy tail, along with Saruwatari Endou, is having lunch together. Saru already choose a quest for himself. Quite a peculiar one.*


End file.
